Kinetic and thermodynamic studies of hapten-antibody interaction are in progress. We are using specialized probe molecules to investigate these reactions for nonspecifically purified antibodies. The role of water in the antibody-antigen interaction will be determined directly by low temperature NMR hydration experiments.